With a Little Bit of Fairy Dust
by MidnightMajesty
Summary: A modern take of the 2003 Peter Pan movie. Sixteen year old Hermione Granger, an orphan, lives with the Weaselys. One night, a mysterious boy shows up in her room, taking her and her brothers on the adverture of their lives!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: So It Begins

"Cinderella flew through the air, away form all things ugly and ordinary, and landed outside of the ball" I walked towards my brothers as they scuttled backwards, away from me, not taking their eyes off of me as they devoured the story. I smiled and continued with the tale.

"Most unfortunate, she was surrounded by pirates. Avery, so ugly his mother sold him for a bottle of Firewhisky. Wormtail, every inch of him tattooed! Last but, certainly not least was the worst, Voldemort. With eyes blue as forget-me-nots, save when he clawed your belly with the iron hook he has instead of a right hand at which time his eyes turn red!"

My youngest brother at 8, Ron, crawled behind Nana, our nurse and dog. My other brother, who happens to be five years younger than me, Harry, stood up and raised his sword.

"Girlie, Voldemort said, we have come for ye glass slipper" Harry took a step towards me, I unsheathed my sword.

I cried out "Who be you to order me about and call me girlie!" I lunged forward, our swords clanging together. We were so busy taking jabs at each other that we didn't even notice who was watching us form the window.

Ron stood up "What happened next, Hermione?"

I smiled and continued "Cinderella decided to end this once and for all. So she pulled out her...revolver!"

Harry and Ron's eyes widened and before I could finish the story, Nana barked and rushed towards the window. The three of us ran over and looked out, nothing. There was nothing, so we picked up all of our things, for it was Ron's bath time. Later, after being chased around the house by Nana, Ron met us in the living room where Harry and Ron's parents, Arthur and Molly Weasley, were chatting with our dear Aunt Narcissa. I was only 6 years old when Molly found me at the orphanage she worked at, she brought me home and I think you can guess the rest.

Molly was playing the piano while Arthur was talking about banking and balance sheets. People think our family is the most simple and happiest family ever to be seen in England, what with the job Arthur had at the bank and the wonderful ways Molly had brought us up to be. Molly Weasley happens to be the loveliest woman ever, in all of England. She is kind, good hearted and has a hidden kiss. Up in the right hand corner of her mouth, a kiss I will never get.

"Alright, alright! Now settle down please, this is not a farm!" Arthur Weasley called out.

Harry and Ron started jumping up and down on the couch "Can Hermione tell us a story?" Ron asked.

"Amycus, who carved his name on the governor of Goa" Harry said. I smiled as I walked to stand beside Molly and Arthur.

"McNair, with his hands on backwards!" Ron held up his hands to his face, Aunt Narcissa looked surprised and shocked.

"Heavens!" She cried.

"Voldemort!" Ron and Harry said in unison.

"Voldemort!" Aunt Narcissa repeated.

Harry nodded "Voldemort, as he guts your belly with iron hook he has for a right hand, his turning red!"

Now Aunt Narcissa looked like she was going to throw up "Good Lord, what odd things they learn in school these days!"

I frowned "Actually Aunt Narcissa, I haven't learned that much from education since the beginning of term. It all seems the same to me, you see. I know a lot more about pirates than any of my classmates. In fact, I plan on writing a book."

Aunt Narcissa leaned forward "About what, dear?"

"About all the adventures I plan on having after highschool. I don't know what they will be about, but I'm sure I'll enjoy them!"

At this point, Arthur and Molly were looking at each other while Aunt Narcissa gave me "the look". She gives it to me every time I say something ridiculous and I despise it "You don't get paid much, being a novelist, dear! Especially when you are female. It doesn't look good come the time when you marry!"

I frowned "Marry? But I'm not yet seventeen, I'm only sixteen."

Arthur and Molly were puzzled, Aunt Narcissa smiled and beckoned me to come closer. Harry and Ron snickered behind their hands as I passed them. I came to a stop in front of my Aunt. She told me to turn around , when I completed the full circle, her smile grew wider "Hermione has a women's chin." She turned my face sideways so that everyone could see, then she gasped! Everyone looked at her, alarmed.

She turned my face back so that I was looking at her and leaned forward for a closer look "Just as I have suspected! You, my dear, have gotten the hidden kiss, just up in the right hand corner of your mouth." I gasped and stepped back, touching my mouth.

"What's it for?" I asked looking at Arthur and Molly.

Aunt Narcissa stood up "It is for the greatest adventure ever, they who find it have slipped in and out of heaven."

I looked at her "Find what?"

"The one who the kiss belongs to, of course!"

Arthur turned me around and gave me a hug praising on how I was a woman. Molly knelt down to if the kiss was there or not "My daughter, a woman!"

Aunt Narcissa sat down and brought her cup of tea to her mouth "Almost a woman. She must spend less time with Harry and Ron and start spending more time with me!" I didn't like the sound of that, I wasn't ready to become a woman yet. I still had some of my childhood to go and I planned to use most of it.

Later, Harry, Ron and I were sitting on the staircase, listening in on our families conversation. I heard Aunt Narcissa saying things like how I should have my own room and how Arthur should attend more parties so that I can be more noticeable. I didn't like where this was going. I'm not sure if I'm ready for this "grand adventure" Aunt Narcissa lets on and on about.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Boy

I walked into the nursery after going to the bathroom. Harry and Ron were already sleeping in their beds. I moved to my bed and started to change, throwing my clothes on the floor. Nana padded forward and picked my clothes up with her mouth, dropping them in a basket against the wall. I walked over to my dresser, pulling out my pajamas, a lacy red camisole and a pair of black boxer shorts. After I was dressed, I retrieved some cream for my tattoos, I happen to have four. I have a Triquetra under my right wrist, a rose arm-band on my right arm, a blue fairy on the back of my left shoulder blade and a red dragon coiling around my left ankle.

After I had put the cream on, I grabbed my hairbrush and started to brush my hair remembering the look on Aunt Narcissa's face when I came home one day with red, black and caramel highlights in my long chocolate colored hair and my tattoos etched on my skin forever. I crawled underneath my bed covers smiling, bade Nana goodnight and instantly fell asleep.

I dreamt I was in a forest surrounded by pirates! I didn't have any weapons on me so I waited for them to kill me, but that never happened. Someone was standing in front of me, I wasn't able to see his face. However, I did feel something brush against my lips. It felt so real so I woke up and my eyes widened.

A boy was "hovering" over me, he grinned. I gasped, sending him rocketing backwards against the corner of the ceiling. I shot up to get a better look at him, but Nana already saw him. As she barked, I dove under the covers, praying that it was just my imagination playing tricks on me!

Draco's POV

"Crap!" Draco thought, he had been seen. He dove in the air towards the window hoping to get out as quickly as he could, but that just wasn't the case! Draco felt the blast of cold air hit his face, he was going to make it, but he felt something was pulling him back. He looked over his shoulder to see with horror that the dog had grabbed his shadow! Draco was then jerked backwards towards the window, landing on the window sill he turned around causing the window to shut, snapping his shadow off. "Dammit, now I have to come back!" Draco flew up and disappeared in the night.

Hermione's POV

I poked my head out of my hiding place and looked at my brother's beds. They were still asleep, geez, it seems like nothing can wake guys up! Anyways, I slipped out of bed, grabbed a flashlight and ran outside. I switched the light on and looked around the courtyard. There was no body, so maybe I was just imagining it. Right, no more eating Rocky Road Ice Cream before I go to bed!

* * *

Yeah, I know its short, but I'll try to keep writing, hopefully the next chapters will be longer. Anyways, if you want to see what Hermione's tattoo's look like, then go to my profile where I posted the actual pictures, not some dumb link that you would have to wait for it to download and wadda wadda wadda! However, I'm changing some things around and adding some other things of my own in this story. Remember, the character's belong to the wonderful J.K.Rowling and Peter Pan belongs to J.M.Barrie. Enjoy!

MidnightMajesty


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The Fight

I wasn't able to get the boy out off of my mind at all while I was at school. During all of my classes I was daydreaming and getting caught doing so. I happen to go to an old-fashioned all girls school. We have to wear uniforms and sit up straight like "nice young ladies" that we are. It gets annoying after awhile! Anyways, like I said earlier, I couldn't get him out of my head! Its maddening, I swear!

I was sitting at my desk in class doing my embroidery remember when I said the school was old-fashioned and when Professor McGonagall walked by my desk, I moved all of my stuff away so that I could continue working on a drawing I was doing of the boy. I happen to be very good at drawing, so I was busy perfecting my masterpiece when a ruler came slamming down on my desk. I jumped and looked behind me to see McGonagall looking very angry down at me.

When everyone had left for break, I was called back to stay. I walked up to McGonagall's desk where she was looking at my drawing and waited for her to acknowledge my presence.

"Well Hermione, I must say I am disappointed in you. You, of all people should, know the punishment of this sort of thing. Now, if this is you here." She pointed at the bed I drew with me in it "Who is this?" Her finger moved up to where the boy was.

I took a big breath "A boy!" I answered. She looked at me alarmed. So I sat at a desk, watching McGonagall give a letter for Arthur to the messenger boy. The kid had the nerve to smirk at me, I stuck my tongue out at him when McGonagall wasn't looking. Smooth Hermione, real smooth!

Later that day, as Harry, Ron and I followed Nana home, I saw the messenger boy on his bicycle riding towards the bank. "Oh crap. Wait, stop!" I yelled running after him. I ran as fast as I could, but the bike was quicker. The boy was already up the steps and at the door. I took the steps two at a time with Nana behind me closely followed by my brothers. I flew past the doors and stopped when I saw the boy standing, half-way down the hall. He started to run towards Arthur who was "attempting" to make small talk with his boss.

"Wait, I can explain!" I cried out, Arthur turned around and saw me. Everything suddenly went into slow motion until I heard Nana behind me. I stopped, turning around to see Nana sliding out of control towards me. I stepped out of the way and closed my eyes as Nana bowled Arthur and the other bankers over like they were bowling pins.

Later that night, Arthur dragged Nana out in the courtyard claiming that he had been humiliated. "I must be a man that all children fear and adults respect or we will all end up homeless!" Arthur looked at us, red with rage.

Molly tried to calm him down "Arthur, not so loud. Everyone will hear."

"So, let them hear. Let them all know that this" He pointed at Nana "Is not a nanny, this is a dog!" He reached down and tore Nana's bonnet off her poor head. Arthur then turned to look at me "You must stop this childish behaviour and begin your lessons with your Aunt Narcissa. Its time for you to grow up!"I felt Aunt Narcissa's hand on my shoulder, but I shrugged it off taking step forward.

"No!"

Arthur looked at me "Excuse me!"

They were looking at me, waiting for an answer "You heard me, I'm not going to do it. You have no say in how I run my life nor you have no right to tell me what to do!" I looked him in the eye, he was fuming. I could see the smoke coming out of his ears.

He stared at me, calmly "I have every right, I'm your father."

I shook my head "You're not my father, you're last name is Weasley not Granger! If you were my father, you wouldn't be forcing me to do something against my own will! Last time I checked, I was the one in charge of my life. I'm only sixteen, what's the rush? Why should I start learning to become a lady now? Why can't it wait? Why?" I watched him, waiting for an answer, but I didn't get one so I continued "Ever since I came here, you were trying to change me into something that I'm not. Can't you just accept me for who I am and not for what I can become?"

Arthur just stood there, opening his mouth and closing it, opening and closing, opening and closing. Then, all hell broke loose "You can't talk to me like that, go to your room. This instant!"

I huffed "Gladly!". I turned around and stomped up the stairs to the nursery.

My brothers were already dressed and ready to jump into their beds when Molly came up, wearing a beautiful dress for the party Arthur and Molly were going to. I was leaning against the window frame with my guitar near me. Molly walked over to turn on a night-light, Ron sat up from his bed "Can anything harm us after the night-lights are turned on?"

Molly turned around and shook her head slowly "No, my precious. They are the eyes a mother leaves behind to watch over her children."

Harry and Ron looked at each other, then jumped up and started to beg Molly to stay. Molly sat down on Ron's bed and he sat down on her lap, she looked at all of us "Father...go by himself? Your father is a brave man, but he will be needing that special kiss to help him face his colleagues tonight."

I shook my head in disbelief "Arthur? Brave?"

Molly nodded "There happens to be many different forms of bravery. There's the bravery of thinking of others before yourself. Now, I know your father has never brandished a sword or shot a pistol, thank goodness, but he has made many sacrifices for this family and put away many dreams."

"Where did he put them?" Ron asked.

"Oh, he puts them in a drawer. Every now and then we take them out and admire them. Its gets harder and harder to close it, but he does. For that, he is brave and remember that every cloud has a silver lining!" She tucked Harry and Ron in their beds and kissed the top of my head. She smiled at me "You know, you would have to eventually apologize to your father. He tries really hard."

I just looked out the window "He doesn't understand."

I heard Molly's dress swish away and the door closing. I watched as Molly and Arthur stepped into a cab which would take them away to their "fancy"party.

"Hermione" I turned around to see Harry sitting up in bed "Can you sing to us that lullaby that Mum used to sing to us when we were little?"

I smiled and nodded, picking my guitar up and resting it in my lap. I let my fingers glide across the strings and hummed. Ron sat up and they both watched me:

_When you're all alone_

_Far away from home_

_There's a gift the angels send_

_When you're alone_

Ron and Harry grinned at each other and snuggled in further down their beds.

_Everyday must end_

_But the night's our friend_

_Angels always send a star_

_When you're alone_

Ron's eyes started to droop, but he opened them wide, refusing to fall asleep.

_At night when I'm alone_

_I lie awake and wonder_

_Which of them belongs to me_

_Which one I wonder?_

_And any star I choose_

_Watches over me_

_So I know I'm not alone_

_When I'm here on my own_

Harry's head was nodding off, the music was starting to lull them to sleep, but they were doing a good job resisting.

_Isn't that a wonder?_

_When you're alone_

_You're not alone_

_Not really alone_

_The stars are all my friends_

_Till the night time ends_

_So I know I'm not alone_

_When I'm here on my own_

_Isn't that a wonder?_

_When you're alone_

_You're not alone_

_Not really alone..._

When I was done, the boys were fast asleep. I smiled and got dressed, padding over to the wall where my guitar stand was. I put guitar down and slipped under the covers of my bed. I got my iPod, stuck the earbuds in my ears, switched the iPod on and allowed the music to lull me to sleep.

* * *

If any of you have seen the movie _Hook_ with Robbin Williams in it, then you would recognize the song that Maggie sang when she and Jack were on Hook's boat. I just love that song so much, but sadly its not mine, just the story!

You know how its done, review, review, review!!

MidnightMajesty


End file.
